Saving the Ones You Love
by JazLiy75
Summary: Blakk was given a quest if he wanted to save Eli before sunset the next day but will Blakk complete it in time before the gentleman takes Eli away from Blakk's life? (Dr BlakkXEli)


**Jazmin: Man! This is the third time I'm writing for this shipping.**

**Eli: Jazmin,I thought you had enough with this.**

**Jazmin: But I couldn't stop thinking of ideas for this. Anyway,here it is.**

* * *

On Saturday morning,Blakk went to the Shane hideout to see Eli and wanted to give him a surprise that would change their lives forever. "I just hope Eli is ready for this. I couldn't wait for it anymore and I want to make this quick,"said Blakk to himself. He couldn't stop imagining Eli's reaction when he popped that special question.

At the same time,Eli was waiting for Blakk to come. Trixie and Kord watched him as usual after they found out the 'love secret' between their leader and his former enemy. Burpy was looking out the window to see if there is any sign of Blakk. "I wonder what is up with Blakk. Is he going to pull up a surprise for me? What do you think,Burpy?"asked Eli. Burpy just shrugged and continued to keep an eye on Blakk.

After a few minutes,a voice brought the excitement to Eli,"Hey,Eli! It's me,Dr Thaddeus Blakk!" Eli quickly ran downstairs and jumped into his true love's arms. The Shane Gang watched as the couple began to kiss. "Um...Pronto didn't know that Thaddeus Blakk and Eli had fallen for each other,"said Pronto. After the couple pulled away,Eli went upstairs to get something.

While waiting for him,the rest of the gang asked Blakk a lot of questions about his relationship with Eli. Blakk explained everything from the beginning. But one question made him to blushed deeply and it was from Trixie. "Have you plan to start a new life with Eli when you guys married?"

Blakk hid his face behind both of his hands with embarassment. Before he had a chance to answer it,a scream from upstairs broke the situation. _OH NO! Eli's in trouble!_thought Blakk. Without hesitation,he went upstairs with the Shane gang. The unexpected arrivals caused Blakk's anger to rise. "I see we meet again,Blakk."

The gentleman had Eli tied up and Remy was aiming his sword to the Shane. "Let him go. Just tell me what do I have to do and you'll give Eli back,"said Blakk,determined to take any risk to save the person he love the most. Remy put his sword down and gave Blakk a scroll with instructions for the quest. The gentleman warned Blakk,"Finished the quest before sunset tomorrow or your true love will be mine."

And by that,Eli was taken away,accidentally dropped his blaster and all his slugs on the floor. Kord read the scroll and said,"Blakk,this is way too risky. Nobody could complete this quest." Blakk didn't care what risk he would take but the most important thing was to save Eli before the gentleman take him away forever.

"It doesn't matter how risky it gonna be but I would not let the gentleman take Eli away from my life. Plus,this quest is suitable for an ambasador like me. Let's go and get Eli back!"said Blakk,with all his heart. And with that,the gang set off to conquer the quest. Back at the gentleman's place,Eli was still tied up to a chair. Remy was making a potion to make Eli forget about his feelings for Blakk and become his rival again. The gentleman walked rowards the Shane and lifted his chin. "Sees if Blakk fails this quest,you won't be together with him anymore,"said the gentleman before gave a forceful kiss to Eli. After the gentleman pulled away and left,Eli just spit on the floor.

* * *

At last,the gang reached Lumino Cavern and asked one of the people there to find a rare crystal called the Merdigan Crystal. A miner showed them the way to the crystal until they found a three-headed snake or Truserla as Blakk called. It tried to get rid of the gang but good thing that Blakk had killed the creature before. He used the same method on it and finally defeated the monster. "Come on,gang. We need three more items to complete it and rescue Eli."

* * *

"I thought we could make up and be friends. But I was wrong. You had kept your word to me last time when you worked with Blakk. Why do you have to do this to me?!"asked Eli,struggling. The gentleman told everything and even his real feelings for Eli. "No! My heart belongs to Blakk and only him. Nobody else can take his place in my heart. Not even you!" The gentleman left him there alone. _Please,Blakk. I need you with me now,_prayed Eli in his heart.

* * *

Kord,Trixie and Pronto waited outside Deadweed Cavern as Blakk began to take some dark water,the second items on the scroll. It was quite easy since there were no obstacle in his way. After the gang left the cavern,a girl that Blakk thought she was gone had appeared from nowhere. "You! I thought the gentleman had got rid of you,"said Blakk,not expecting Danna Por was still alive.

She just shook her head and replied,"I guess the gentleman didn't keep his word to you,Blakk. Anyway,where are you guys going?" Trixie explained everything to her,causing the former thief to gasped in disbelief including when the redheaded girl told Eli's relationship with Blakk. Danna looked at Blakk and said,"I know you won't forgive for stealing you blaster the last time but is there something that I could help to make it up to you,Blakk?"

"Well,I need you to spy on the gentleman and make sure he doesn't hurt my precious Eli. And your apology is accepted. Now,go and do your job,"said Blakk,giving Danna a thumbsup. After Danna left,it was night time and the gang were tired. So,they layed low until the next morning. _Don't worry,Eli. I will find a way to save you!_thought Blakk before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Have you finished the potion,Mr Dillon?" asked the gentleman when he walked into the dark wizard's lair. Remy was mixing all of the ingredients for the potion and replied,"Almost done,boss. I just need a few more magic spells and it will be a perfection." After their conversation ended,Danna had overheard it and quickly went back to Blakk. _I need to warned Blakk and the rest quick,_thought Danna.

* * *

**Jazmin: Finally. After days typing this,I finally finished. **

**Dr Blakk: Really,Jaz? How many times do you wanna do this?**

**Jazmin: Until I'm sastified,okay? For the readers out there,I've planned to make two chapter for this story. Don't forget to read and review. Jaz OUT!**


End file.
